Blossom of Love
by Mooncutie94
Summary: Sere and Dare as highschool sweethearts? Going to highschool together is a good thing for the love birds now lets see where it takes them note: no sailor scouts its just all human
1. The run in

Blossom of Love

**Hey everyone this is my first story and I would really like some reviews and don't worry I can take criticism . So here's my story Blossom of Love !!I do not own nothing of sailor moon!!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Don't you ever wonder why you think you don't deserve a certain person? Or why that person loves you so much that they would sacrifice anything for you? Those are the people that get hurt and are innocent. Hello my name is Serena Bella Shields I am currently a 28 year old living with my husband and our daughter. This is a story of my life and love for one man that is the love of my life.

_14 years ago….. Serena P.O.V_

"Good morning students of Orchidea High School these are your morning announcements with Kimberly and Jeff." **oh good only 5 more minutes until lunch I wonder if….** "SERENA LUNAE!" said the history teacher Mrs. Harvey. "Yes Mrs. Harvey." "Have you been paying attention during my class discussion" asked Mrs. Harvey? "Of course Mrs. H why wouldn't I be?" Serena smiled at her teacher. "Ms. Lunae I suggest to keep your games to yourself because you have earned a H detention!" "what!" "But Mrs. Harvey I was paying…." "nope I'm sorry Ms. Lunae detention on Thursday afternoon and don't be late Serena." **Ding ding ding! ****Damn it that Mrs. Harvey she never liked me ever since the first day of school…**_ First day of high school yay! Now let me check my schedule forth period History S. Harvey I wonder if she's nice BAM! Oh my gosh I'M so sorry. Its ok next time watch where you are going damn freshman! Ok… wow that lady has issues oh yea back to Mrs. Harvey I hope she is kind. Ding ding ding ok class I am your history teacher Mrs. Harvey. Oh no you have to be kidding me!_

**Well now I'm glad its lunch… **CRASH BAM. I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going. Right before I opened my eyes completely I saw the most beautiful shade of midnight blue.


	2. Math class and thoughts

Blossom of Love

**Hey everyone I'm sorry about my last chapter it was short so heres my new one I don't own SM**°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_Last time on blossom of love:_

_Well now I'm glad its lunch… __CRASH BAM. I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going. Right before I opened my eyes completely I saw the most beautiful shade of midnight blue._

°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_Darien P.O.V_

I was walking and then suddenly I felt something soft and small crash into me. When I landed onto the ground I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. A girl with pale translucent skin and long blonde with a tint of silver hair was right in front of me. "I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going" said the beauty in front of me. No its ok I was in deep thought so its my fault. As soon as I said that her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. Her eyes were beautiful no they were striking. The color of them were a cornflower blue but they sparkled like sapphires. I extended my hand out to her and she gracefully took it. "thank you" she said. "I'm Darien Shields" I said rather quickly. **great going shields now she's going to think your desperate or something… **"Hello I'm Serena Lunae" Serena said. "Nice to meet you" I said. "Did I say my name is Darien?" **Damn now she is really going to think I'm weird or some freak** while I was thinking I heard giggling the sound of a harp and wedding bells. She was laughing at me and I thought it was cute. "Well Darien your funny hey I'm sorry but I have to meet my friends so see ya around" she said. Ok see ya then. **Hmm Serena Lunae you are so beautiful.**

_Serena P.O.V_

**Darien Shields omg he is soo fine. He is soo perfect his eyes are like a gleaming midnight blue sky. He is so well built. I hope I can run into him again.** "SERENA!!" said my friend Mina Davis. "What happen your sooo late" she basically screeched. "Geez Mina chill out would ya." "I was walking to get to you as fast as I could until I bumped into someone." "Really" she said. "Ya he was kind of cute but that's about it." "Sere you have to tell me everything that went up with this guy" Mina said while jumping up and down. "Alright I will tell you but first I need to get my lunch and please will you chillax Mina?" So after I told Mina, Lita and Amy what happen the bell rang for fifth period. When I entered my fifth period math class, and sat down in my seat. Our teacher said "Class we are switching seats today." So as soon as our teacher said my name she also said Darien Shields you sit next to Serena. My stomach had butterflies in it. When I sat down next to Darien he said " Well nice to meet you again."


	3. Mrand Mrs confident

Blossom of Love

**Hey everyone here's the new one chapter I don't own SM**°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_Last time on blossom of love:_

_So as soon as our teacher said my name she also said Darien Shields you sit next to Serena. My stomach had butterflies in it. When I sat down next to Darien he said " Well nice to meet you again." _

°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø °º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_Darien P.O.V _

As soon as Mrs. Moseline assigned our seats I heard the most beautiful thing that came out of her mouth, Serena.** Am I luck or what I'm sitting next to Serena Lunae the most beautiful person to allow me the permission to lay eyes on her…. **as I was thinking I saw a streak of blonde **great she's here what should I say.. **"well nice to meet you again." "same here" said Serena. "So now we're math buddies" I said. "Yea I guess we are this should be fun" Serena said. **What does she mean by "this should be fun" is she flirting with me what the hell do I do if she is…. Damn it this would be easier if I knew what girls thought…. Ok time to shed the shyness and time for Mr. Confident to come out and say hello ready shields go and get her. **"Snap snap" "Huh" I said. "Geez Mr. Space cadet what were you thinking about" Serena said playfully. "Nothing really just about some people or rather yet a person." I said huskily into her ear. I noticed she shuddered when I said that.

_Serena P.O.V_

"_Nothing really just about some people or rather yet a person" _Darien whispered into my ear causing me to shudder. I know he noticed a shuddered at his remark but I acted like nothing happen.** Ok sere I no he got your message that your flirting with him but now time to act like a girl that's hard to get…. **"Serena you ok" asked the Adonis next to me. "huh oh I'm fine I'm just thinking." "Oh really" he said with a seductive tone. To be truthful it gave me the chills when he said that. "yes really" I said. "Hey Serena I have two questions to ask you" Darien said. "ok what are they?" "My first question is do you know French or have French class?" he asked "um yea I have French class why do you want to know" I blurted out. "You'll find out soon enough" he said. "Now my second question is Mai je vous prends à vendredi soir belle femme" he said in French. **ok ok sere you got this now just break up the sentence je vous means can I and vendredi means Friday and belle femme means beautiful women omg! He wants to know can he take me out for a date on Friday!…. **"you..you want to.." I stuttered. " Yes Serena I would like to know if you want to go out with me on Friday night" he said with a smile that could melt any girl. "um Friday….Friday I'm free I'm not doing anything so ok." "Fine then be ready I'm going to pick you up and can you please give me your address" Darien asked. "Um sur… no wait never mind I cant give you my address." **if dad finds out about Darien he will die for sure **"how about you meet me at roselake park you do know where that is right" I asked. "Of course" he said. "Ok then meet there at 7:30 ok" "That's fine with me" said Darien. **Ding…ding …ding **and with that we left our class and awaited for Friday.


	4. Shopping and Contemplating

Blossom of Love

**Thanks for the reviews and im sorry for the delay I have been very busy with schoolwork but anyway heres the new chapter*I don't own SM***°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø 

_Last time on blossom of love:_

_Of course" he said. "Ok then meet there at 7:30 ok" "That's fine with me" said Darien. Ding…ding …ding and with that we left our class and awaited for Friday. _

*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø*****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø *****°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø 

_Serena P.O.V_

**OMG OMG OMG this can't be happening Darien asked me out! I have to tell Mina! Ok where is she….. Mina Mina MINA! Bingo there she is….. **"Mina I have something to tell you!" I said. "What is it Sere tell me tell me tell me" Yelled Mina! "Ok first you have to promise not to get mad". "Um Sere why would I get mad?" asked Mina. "Well because I didn't tell you the very same day it happen…" I said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE SAME DAY SERENA?!" yelled Mina. "I SAID DON'T GET MAD MINA DO YOU WANT TO KNOW OR NOT". "Fine then spill" Mina said. "Ok then… Well I was in math class yesterday (yesterday being Tuesday) and guess who asked me out on a date… Darien Shields!" "No Frikin way are you serious I'm soo happy for you Sere….omg that means we have to go to the Mall!" exclaimed Mina. "Ok Mina We have to get the other girls to help out to ok?" "FINE FINE Sere Ok but I have to go ok Ciao" and with that Mina left to figure out what her best friend would wear.

_Darien P.O.V_

**I actually did it…. I am brave after all I asked out Serena Lunae….hmmm man what would happen if….. SNAP SNAP SNAP** "HELLO DARIEN BUDDY YOU IN THERE HELLO!" yelled Andrew Parker. " O huh Oh hey Andy sorry I was spacing out but anyway guess what buddy" I said. "You decided to help Beryl model on her bed…" Laughed Andrew. "Hahaha Andy that was so funny but no something even better than that witch." "Really… what is it then" "Well you see there's this girl in my math class named Serena Lunae and so I asked her out." I said. "NO WAY YOUR FRIKIN LYING DARIEN SHIELDS ACTUALLY DATING." Andrew said. "Shut up.. Anyway I just wanted to tell you because you're my best friend." "Ok dude I understand but you serious about this chick?" "Yes I'm serious about Serena." "Fine lets go get something to eat then and discuss this whole thing" said Andrew.

_**3 days later….(Friday)**_

_Serena P.O.V._

**Finally it's Friday afternoon Mina and I are going to the mall to look for something to wear on my date…. Ok Amy, Lita and Raye all know and omg omg I'm so excited Ding…..Ding…. Ding **Ok its time to go shopping let me call Mina …. Ring ring ring _hello… _Mina? _Hey Sere where are you its time to go shopping! _Yea I Know that Mins and I'm right over here by my locker come over here so we can leave ok? _Fine I'll be there in a sec bya! _Ok bye. Now do I have homework lets see: Geometry…yup…. Contemporary World Studies….Yea….. Chemistry….nope and my other classes I don't have any homework in them sooo I'm clear! SERENA!!!! "Hey Mina lets get going I don't have all day." "Ok ok Ms. Bossy (lol)".

_20 minutes later…._

"Ok sere we are looking for something casual yet attractive" said Mina. "Ok Mina I no lets try Wet Seal ok?" "fine." "Sere how about this…?" "That's a nice Slinky Pocket tunic shirt but do they have another color other than red?" "Hold on let me see" said Mina. "Sere they have dark purple and black" "Um… let me see the Purple." "here" said Mina. _As soon as I saw the shirt I decided it was the right one for me. _"Mina this is the one." "Sere I think your right but what pants are you going to wear?" "right here I found the right pair they are black skinny jeans and I can accessorize with sliver flats and sliver earrings…" "That sounds Awesome now lets go and doll you up.

_at Serena's House_

"Ok sere lets get you looking like a Model!" "Ow Mina Your brushing my hair to hard owwwwwwyyyy!" "Time for a Minimum amount of make up for le gorgeous mademoiselle hahaha" "Wow quit the crap Mina and do your Job!" "Temper Temper lol." "Mina hurry its 6:50 it takes about 30 minutes to get to Roselake Park!" "Fine your almost done!!!" "Ok are you ready Sere to look at the marvelous job I have done?" _When Mina made me look at the mirror I had to admit she did a good job I was wearing the dark purple tunic with black skinny jeans and sliver flats with my hair down in a dark purple headband with sliver hoop earrings. My lips had lip gloss and my eyes had a little bit of eyeliner. _"Thank you so much Mina!" " You're welcome Serena now go out and have some fun girl ok?!" "Fine Mina ok I'm off!" _And with that I was off to meet the handsome stranger._

_

* * *

_**Ok i have put some links on my profile to show what serena was wearing and i promise next chapter will be more lovey dovey with a lot of Serena And Darien! ^_^ Remember to review if i have at least 10 reviews i will submit my next story ok thanks for reading~ *Mooncutie94***


End file.
